


Day 10: With Animal Ears - Quentin and Daken

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [8]
Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, I never want to write this again, Kitten Quire and Dak-itt-en, M/M, Q in a velvet collar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff, honestly the mostly sickly sweet thing i've ever written, neko, omg, playful Q, seriously, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may actually be the first time Quentin is excited about an early morning, Daken isn't so enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: With Animal Ears - Quentin and Daken

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is gonna seem super weird and OOC, but I promise it made sense in my head. Because, like, Neko!QQ would be far more adorable than canon QQ. He's still in his kitten phase in my head (making him sweet and playful and perfect), whereas Daken would be like fully grown and insanely experienced and smooth and shit. 
> 
> Also, YES, I HAVE SKIPPED DAYS 8 +9! Nine will be up soon (it's super long), and eight I'll probably do at the end, because I'm really struggling with it.

" _Daken_..." Quentin moans, elongating each vowel to perfection as he nuzzles his boyfriend's cheek. "Wake up!"

"No." Daken growls the simple response and turns his face away. They're in a fancy hotel room again. Daken lies on his front, as usual, in the huge bed, the duvet pushed down to his thighs, while Quentin swats playfully at Daken's long, black tail - which twists and flicks leisurely through the air.

It's early for a weekend, around eight thirty. This is a time Quentin would usually still be sleeping. But this morning he woke beside Daken Akihiro and that means he's not going back to sleep until he convinces Daken to play with him.

"Daken, I wanna play!" He complains, pouting in annoyance.

"We played enough last night..." Daken groans, not in the mood for the younger boy's excitement.

"But that was last night, not this morning!" Quentin argues, biting Daken's cat-like ear and tugging lightly. "Wake up!"

"Go back to sleep, Q." Daken mumbles, ignoring Quentin's advances entirely.

Quentin sits back on the bed, his pout becoming more prominent, and flicks his legs underneath himself so that he's half kneeling. The bell that hangs from the pink velvet tied around his neck jingles - light and quiet - with each movement.

His ears remain brown, as Daken had always said he liked their natural colour and how it made them stand out against Quentin's messy, pink hair. His tail remains predominantly brown, also (other than the very tip, which he dyes the same colour as his hair in an attempt to look edgy and less adorable).

As a last ditch attempt to rouse his lover, Quentin flops lazily across Daken's back and intertwines their tails, pushing kisses to his skin.

"Quen..." Daken moans in the strange sort of loving exasperation he reserves only for his boyfriend, and Quentin knows he's won. "Why do you have to be such a pain some mornings?"

"You love it!" Quentin chuckles, sitting back again. "It's only the mornings when the night before was particularly amazing."

"Last night _was_ pretty amazing, wasn't it?" Daken smiles sleepily into the pillow.

"Mmhmm..." Quentin hums, more concerned with attempting to catch Daken's tail, as it flicks around in front of him.

"Hey!" Daken laughs, rolling onto his side and draping his tail lazily over the edge of the bed. "Stop that!"

"But-" Quentin doesn't even bother finishing his argument, instead choosing to lean on Daken's hip and look down at his tail with a pout, resisting reaching for it.

"You're so annoying, you know that?" Daken grins, watching Quentin proudly.

"Nope." Quentin answers with a giggle, giving up on the tail and returning his full attention to Daken's face. Kissing him slowly, he smirks a little. "Good morning."

"Hi..." Daken whispers, lazily stroking Quentin's hair, causing the younger boy to moan and push against his hand for more. "How's my favourite, pink kitten this morning?"

"Not a kitten." Quentin reminds him with a pout (which is only made more prominent when Daken stops stroking him). "But I'm good. I got to wake up with you in bed with me."

"True." Daken presses his fingertips to the bell at Quentin's neck, feeling the engraved letters - _JGS_. "You haven't been back to the school in three days. Won't they come looking for you?"

"I don't care if they do, they won't find me." Quentin grins smugly, drawing back a little, causing the bell to jingle. "I can hide us telepathically and you can hide our scents. I'm gunna stay here as long as I want to."

"Bad boy..." Daken teases, smirking at Quentin's attitude.

"Uh huh!" Quentin agrees. "I don't like it there - they always expect me to do what they want. But you let me be naughty and get away with it."

"Oh? So, being with me is just an excuse for you to be _naughty_ now?" Daken raises his eyebrows, watching in amusement as Quentin returns his attention to Daken's tail, reaching for it (causing him to _almost_ fall over Daken and off the bed).

"Yep!" Quentin smiles with satisfaction when he catches Daken's tail between his hands.

" _Quen_!" Daken exclaims, laughing and pulling his tail back. "Stop it!"

Quentin frowns deeply and hisses at Daken in response to this.

"Hey! _No_!" Daken warns sternly. "No hissing."

"But you ruined it! I was having fun!" Quentin complains, flopping back onto the bed, facing away from Daken.

"Silly kitten..." Daken teases sweetly, unable to stay mad at Quentin. He kisses Quentin's spine gently.

"Don't call me that!" Quentin frowns, looking back over his shoulder to shoot Daken a glare. "I'm not a kitten, I'm-"

" _A big, scary ally cat like me_?" Daken jokes, biting Quentin's neck lightly.

"Exactly." Quentin agrees, moaning a little.

"Seriously, Quen, I'd love to see you spend a night alone without me or the school." Daken smirks, trailing his index finger down Quentin's spine.

"I could do that easily." Quentin states confidently.

"You still wear a _bell_!" Daken laughs, pulling gently on Quentin's tail, the way he knows the neko boy loves.

Quentin gasps, before arguing. "Because I _want_ to! Not because I _have_ to!"

"Sweet, little _Kitten_ Quire." Daken teases, stroking Quentin's tail.

"No!" Quentin snaps, hissing again.

"Hey." Daken reaches around and taps Quentin's nose. "What did I say about hissing at me?"

" _Not to_..." Quentin blushes the smallest amount.

"Exactly." Daken whispers, biting Quentin's neck and tugging his tail simultaneously, provoking a soft yelp from his boyfriend. "So don't."

Quentin rolls onto his back and blinks up at Daken sweetly. "Sorry, _sir_." He whispers teasingly.

"You should be." Daken smirks, before kissing Quentin deeply. "Wanna make it up to me?" He whispers, stroking Quentin's tail again. Biting his lip, Quentin nods quickly, causing Daken to smirk proudly.

"I love you, D." Quentin whispers, giggling a little.

"Yeah, yeah." Daken huffs and rolls his eyes, but Quentin can so easily hear the compassion in his tone. "Are we gonna play or just be all soppy and romantic?"

"I choose play." Quentin smirks a little, leaning in to kiss Daken, and promptly frowning when the other pulls away. "Hey! I wanna kiss you!"

"Wait..." Daken whispers, expelling a claw from his right hand. Narrowing his eyes, he raises it to Quentin's neck (causing the other boy to swallow nervously), before cutting the velvet collar cleanly. The material and bell fall neatly to the bed between them.

Quentin pouts and tilts his head a little, looking up at Daken in curiosity. "My bell..."

Smirking, Daken leans down and kisses him - slowly and sweetly. " _Nobody_ owns my boyfriend."


End file.
